The Untitled RachelBerryCan'tOrgasm Fic
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: Rachel Berry was an achiever, and when she put her mind to something, she made sure it happened.


Rachel Berry was a go-getter.

An achiever.

She didn't sit around and wish for things to happen, she went for her goals. Her attitude prevailed in many situations, causing an equal number of successes as problems. She tore down the wall saying that only young men could win the calf roping competition at the 19th Annual Lima Ohio Rodeo, which gave her an article on the front page of the newspaper, but also sent recruiters and unwanted rodeo magazines to her doorstep (she only competed to show her sixth grade teacher Mr. Lawrence that the socio-political divisions between men and women were slowly retracting, as evidenced by cultural events such as rodeos).

With this attitude, came the unwanted need for perfection, the aching want for everything to be done right. Rachel had said it on many different occasions: She wanted everything too much. Her need to be better sometimes hindered her other abilities. And this was one of those times.

Rachel Berry has never had an orgasm.

And this problem has been affecting her singing ability more and more everyday.

As Rachel's relationship with Finn progressed, her sexual frustration continued and continued. It was harmless in the beginning. She _wanted_ to give Finn blowjobs. She didn't mind when he became too tired to reciprocate or when he fumbled so much with her dress straps that she decided to nix the whole idea before it even started. They always had tomorrow. They always had the next day to continue their sexual exploits.

And so, on one night that Finn and Rachel were alone in her house (both her dads had gone out to see a community theater production of_ South Pacific_, a musical that Rachel had detested despite it's prestigious history) Rachel had decided that _that_ night was the night that she would finally give herself up to Finn. Finn, spluttering and red faced as ever, had mishandled her dress buttons and broke one off, snapped her bra straps and had made the whole situation as un-sexy as ever. Rachel would go to the grave swearing that it was everything that she'd ever wanted, but both participants secretly knew that after Finn pulled out from having a mind-blowing orgasm, Rachel was left laying there on the bed, feeling completely unfulfilled and only slightly tingly in her nether regions.

And the next day at Glee club, Rachel couldn't hit a high G.

It took a while for her to figure out the cause of her problems with high Fs. She meticulously went through the previous 48 hours of her life, of which included normal everyday activities.

Except for the sex with Finn. That was _definitely_ not normal.

So Rachel Berry conducted a little experiment.

"Finn, would you like to come over to my house on Friday? My dads will be out and I figured we could engage in some sexual relations." Rachel asked on Thursday, before chemistry.

Finn's face went from confused to the elated-baby look he often adopted when talking about football and his favorite kind of pizza.

"Sure!" And he fell right into Rachel's trap.

After their second time together, Rachel still hadn't achieved orgasm. This time was better, yes. Finn seemed to know what he was doing more. While Rachel appreciated the fact that he said he had googled how to make a girl orgasm, she still hadn't hit the point. But she was closer. It was like instead of walking up the mountain, someone offered her a ride up this time. She still hadn't reached the wanted peak, but could see the path to it.

And on Monday at Glee club, Rachel wasn't able to hit a high F.

It was all making sense to Rachel. And frustrating her to no end. By the third time she had sex with Finn, she took the job into her own hands, literally. As Finn was pressing her into the bed and pushing in and out of her at awkward intervals, she reached down with her fingers and began touching herself. Finn, too caught up in the fact that he was actually having sex with someone and the feelings he was feeling, didn't notice. But he sure as hell did noticed when one of her fingernails managed to scrape against him, causing him to shriek in pain and pull out just as Rachel was beginning to climb the mountain again.

"Oh my God, Rachel, _you scratched my dong_. _I think it's bleeding_." Finn's voice was terrified and went up an octave as he inspected his package under Rachel's covers.

"I- I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Rachel said, pulling the covers over herself and searching for her bra that was thrown on the bed somewhere.

Finn tipped his head and rested it on the headboard, trying to slow his erratic breathing.

"Why were you down there anyway?"

This was the one question Rachel had dreaded to answer. She thought that Finn would've realized it by now, but it was evident by the confused puppy look on his face that he didn't realize how female anatomy worked.

"I was trying… I was trying to give myself an… an orgasm." Rachel stuttered out, looking down. There was a pregnant pause while Finn figured out the situation in his head.

"So you haven't… with me…"

"Nope. Never."

"Wait, does _never_ mean…"

"Never means never, Finn." Rachel's voice was low and quiet. She was self conscious of many things; her nose, her face, her ankles, her loud personality. But she was most self conscious of the fact that she couldn't orgasm, of the fact that she couldn't even bring herself to experience the one of the most tender and pleasurable feelings in the world.

"Dude, how can you be alive without ever, _you know_?" Finn's face was incredulous, "I've been getting off ever since I was in 6th grade!"

"I don't know, Finn. And it's really affecting me. Especially lately. I can barely even sing anymore." Rachel's voice was quiet and soft, showing the side of her that she rarely let others see.

"Well, you know what this means, right?" Finn's long arms encircled Rachel's waist, and he turned her on her side so they were facing each other.

"What?"

"Well, I'm just going to have to make you orgasm now."

The fourth time they had sex was five minutes later, and as per Finn's request, they tried something new.

"I've never done this… what if I fall off?"

"Rachel, I've seen enough porn to know that you won't fall off. I promise. Besides, this will give you more control over this whole thing." Rachel couldn't even respond to his comment about porn because before she could say _what?_, Finn had lifted Rachel up and sat her on top of him. She grabbed his cock and directed it towards her center, pulling their hips together.

Well, this was new for her.

She stayed still for a few seconds, getting used to the feeling of Finn being under her and in her and around her at the same time.

"Finn, Finn, what do I do now?"

"You just kind of move…"

Needless to say, the fourth time they had sex, Rachel didn't orgasm. She stayed on top of Finn long after he came, plotting the next plan.

"Do we really have to buy one of these? I'm sure if you just set an alarm on your phone…" Finn trailed off, looking around the large collection of brightly colored boxes.

"Ew, Finn. No. I'm not sticking my phone _up there_. It's not sanitary. And yes, we need to buy one."

Yes, they were shopping for vibrators. There had been another attempt at an orgasm since their last, and Rachel learned that while Finn is very genuine in his attempts to pleasure her, his hands are quite large and awkward and whenever they even get near her, they start to shake.

"How about this one?" Finn picked up the bright pink package. Rachel just shrugged and kept walking down the isle, glancing over the packages. None of these seemed enticing in any way. They looked like giant tubes of lipstick and microphones. Rachel picked up the smallest and most discreet one, eyeing the price. 70 bucks. She thought it over. It was worth it.

"I want this one." She said, walking back to Finn. His eyes widened as he saw the price.

"That's… a lot of money. Do you have enough?"

"Yes. I told my dad that I needed to go shopping for vibrators and he happily gave me enough. He said something about how it's good that I'm finally getting in touch with my sexuality. _Apparently_, he feared that me performing in such adult roles at the community theater at such a young age would stunt my sexual growth and curiosity. So he said getting a vibrator might help me become the strong female that I one day aspire to be portraying on Broadway."

So, Rachel bought the vibrator and didn't waste anytime in using it.

"Do you just…" Finn clicked the on button, and it came whizzing to life in front of both of them, "Well. I guess I just kind of"-

"Finn, you can't just go into it like that. I need… I need to get into it. In the mood." Rachel's heart started racing as she kept her eyes on the vibrator, but continued talking. "It would be too much to just go for it. I need… I need to be touched by you first. I need intimacy. And I really need that to stop being so loud."

"I can turn it off." Rachel gulped, nodded her head, and reached for Finn.

The intimacy could only last for so long, however, because eventually Finn had to turn on the vibrator again. Rachel stayed as calm as possible and Finn trailed it up her legs, going in lazy circles behind her kneecaps and on her thighs. He pressed it up against her pubic bone and let it lazily trickle down to her body, almost reaching exactly where it was supposed to be before-

"Finn! Finn stop!" Rachel exclaimed, pushing Finn off her.

"What? Why? Was I using it wrong?"

"No," Rachel covered her face with her hands, "No, it tickles. It tickles so much. I can't- I don't think I can do this."

They had tried many things. Many, many things. Rachel didn't wear panties to school one day to see if the excitement of getting caught would, well, _excite_ her. They spent a whole afternoon lazily walking around Rachel's house wearing nothing but the blushes that they owned when they managed to catch each other in awkward positions. Rachel even delved deep into the world of pornography to see if she had any undeveloped fetishes (_she didn't_). They had tried everything, and Rachel was about ready to give up her singing career for good when Finn was struck with one of his rarely brilliant ideas.

"_Cunninglingus._"

"I think you mean _cunnlingus_, Finn," Rachel corrected, sifting through sheet music that was made for her increasingly smaller and smaller range. "And that really doesn't interest me. There's something _unhygienic_ about a mouth that I don't want near me like that."

"But you go down on me all the time."

"Yes, but your parts are on the outside of your body. I don't need to stick my tongue in anything."

Rachel vehemently argued against the cunnlingus argument for the better part of two weeks. It took four more attempts and 2 more awkward trips to the sex store for her to finally agree.

"Yes! Rachel! This is gonna be so good! I even asked Puck for some tips!" Rachel rolled her eyes at Noah's name, but let Finn keep babbling on, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her room.

Her clothes were off in a second, and Finn had her pressed up against the wall, his knee in between her legs, holding her up.

"Rachel, this is gonna be so awesome." Finn kept repeating, peppering her neck with kisses and nips. He lifted her up and her legs went automatically around his waist as he carried her to the bed and set her down softly, making sure to keep his mouth connected to some part of her body the whole way.

He pressed his lips softly against her shoulder, then her collarbones, down her breasts and rested on her stomach. Rachel could feel the tingly nerves inside of her jumping around. _That was a new sensation_.

Finn's mouth got lower and lower until he reached the top of her underwear. He looked up at Rachel nervously as he slid her panties off her body, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Well… _bottoms up_!"

Oh.

_Oh._

Rachel grabbed the sides of her bed, fingers digging into the comforter.

"I'll take the noises you're making as you like it?" Finn's head emerged from underneath her.

"_Dear God, Finn, don't stop!_" She reached over and pushed his head back down and threaded her fingers through his hair. He smirked.

These feelings were so new to Rachel. It was like she was being touched all over. Everything around her was Finn, Finn's fingers digging into her thighs, Finn's slight stubble scratching her in just the right ways, _Finn's mouth just torturing her_, and she couldn't get enough. Rachel cried out Finn's name over and over as her toes curled inwards and her legs stiffened.

And then she felt it.

It was like something was exploding inside her. Her vision went white. Her mouth was stuck open in a comical o shape and she made a high keening noise. It was like she was imploding. Her body spasmed as she felt pleasure in ways she never imagined she could feel.

When she finally came down from her post-orgasm bliss, Finn was laying down next to her, with a look of accomplishment on his face, like a five year old who finally learned how to spell a hard word. Rachel could just stare up at him wordlessly before she grabbed him around the waste and held on to him for dear life.

"Finn, Finn,_ that was amazing!_ I've never- I can't begin- it was just _amazing!_"

And the next day at Glee club, Rachel could finally hit her high G.


End file.
